kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Noel Cowards
|Image = |Caption = Arthur, Doug and Carrie are returning from Christmas Tree shopping, when their car breaks down on them in "Noel Cowards" in Season 1. |Season = 1 |Episode # = 11 |Episode(overall) = 11 |Airdate = December 14, 1998 |Production = 113 |IMDB = tt0620117 |Writer(s) = Michael J. Weithorn Josh Goldsmith |Director = Rob Schiller |Guests = James M. Connor |previous = "Supermarket Story" |next = "Fixer Upper" }} Noel Cowards was the 11th episode of Season 1 of The King of Queens, also the 11th overall series episode. Co-written by Michael J. Weithorn and David Bickel, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on December 14, 1998. Synopsis Doug and Carrie realize they must buy a new car after theirs breaks down while on the way back home after buying a tree for Christmas with Arthur. One problem: they can't afford it. Summary At Christmas time Doug and Carrie's car breaks down after while returning from Christmas Tree shopping with him one evening with Arthur. Reluctantly, although they agree that they can barely afford it, they go to a nearby auto dealership, looking for an affordable deal; when Doug seemingly finds the car that he's interested in, Carrie doesn't agree with getting it, for she says that they can't afford it, as she tells the auto saleman Marty, to get out of making a possible deal, "it's a piece of crap!" after he asks what they think of it when he sees them looking at it. As a Christmas gift, and to try to help because they now have no car, buys Doug and Carrie a very squatty, mini car called a "Douchenberger" which, Arthur, who says it;s made and manufactured in Luxembourg, which he loves, and, of course, Doug and Carrie strongly dislike -- Okay, they really hate it! After Arthur persuades them to test drive it; not wanting to offend or upset him, Carrie, after he asks what they think of it, asys its "cozy", and they manage to hold up traffic in the compact vehicle, which seems to only travel as fast as maybe 40 m.p.h., and which Carrie unaffectionately calls a "soda can", which she says it was like while driving in traffic! After trying what to do with it, while not offending Arthur for buying it for them, Richie advises Doug and Carrie to abandon the car in an area where it could most likely be stolen, but they hesitate to do so, because, after all, it was a gift from Arthur! When their attempt to ditch the car fails, Doug returns home with Carrie; moments later, Richie returns back to the Heffernans, saying "Hope you're satisfied!" as his own car as he says was "stripped to the bone", as, just in the nick of time, as they were scratch their collective heads as what to do with it, gives the car to him as a impromptu Christmas gift! In the end, though, Arthur tries to ditch the watch, given by Doug and Carrie as a Christmas Present, in the high-crime area, as Arthur asks him "You sure that someone will take it?" Gallery Episode 1x11 - Arthur Doug Carrie tree shopping.png|Arthur, Doug and Carrie are returning from Christmas Tree shopping, when their car breaks down on them. Carrie Arthur talks to Marty the car salesman.png|Doug and Carrie talking to Marty, the car salesman, about a new car Doug seems interested in, but Carrie says they can't afford. The New Car.png|The "New Car", the "Douchenberger", a foreign import; while Arthur loves it, Doug and Carrie hate it! Episode 1x12 Noel Cowards - Doug Carrie Arthur and the New Car.jpg|Doug and Carrie agree to test drive the Doucheberger with Arthur, who bought it for them as a Christmas present. Richie's suggestion about the new car.png|Richie suggests that Doug ditches the new car in an area where cars seem to get stolen often. Doug tosses the car keys to Richie.png|After he has his own car "stripped to the bone", as he says, Doug and Carrie give the car to him for Christmas! Cast Main/Recurring aast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring *James M. Connor as Marty (as James Michael Connor) More external links * Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Holiday's episodes